There is a vast amount of customer service interaction (CSI) data generated based on look-up services. Data involved in customer service interactions may be generated and stored on a variety of disparate customer-facing and back-office systems. A customer may interact with a particular system that may retrieve local data as well as remote data on other systems in order to process the customer service interaction. Typically, customer service interactions are initiated by telephone, e.g., to an interactive voice response system (IVR) or via an online inquiry. In either case, the customer service interaction follows an automated or semi-automated flow through a series of defined states. In some states, retrieval of data may be necessary to complete a task of the state or to complete the customer service interaction. The retrieval of data may require calls to one or more other systems, and involve the time to make the call, and the time waiting for a response, all of which may result in dissatisfaction of the customer.